moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawnbreaker Port
The Barony of Dawnbreaker Port is the land and harbour held by the House of Dawnbreaker on the eastern side of Quel'thalas and is in the southern part of Ghostlands. The lands are neutral and accept merchants and workers from most of the races of Azeroth. Dawnbreaker Port is protected by the reformed Guardians, a percentage of the Hellstriders remain within the Port, most of these are the Hellcloak forces and the R&D teams. Dawnbreaker Port is the head location for the Research and Development team of the Hellstriders. History The Founding The original settlement of the Port was Startide itself, built within a natural harbor, the small village was built around it. Settled by Lord Celestius Dawnbreaker, the Port slowly became more widespread due to its position down the eastern coast. Soon the mainlands themselves were converted into farmland and orchids for the growth of fruit, vegetables, grains, livestock. The Exploration As the Port of Startide began to get bigger, the area around the entire area was explored. During the exploration, the small villages of Sunwood and Farstone were founded, creating almost a large ring of villages around the area was formed. Sunwood was placed by a large forest of strong wood trees with golden leaves, similar to those of the Eversong except the wood was at least four times stronger, holding a light and pale hue of colour. Farstone was made alongside a small yet deep river leading into the ocean and by a large outcrop of stone. The village became a quarry and the Sunwood became a trade village. During the exploration, a natural outcropping on one of the wide mountains was discovered, with the small plateau leveled, the stones for the Dawnbreaker Manor were laid and the Manor itself was built within it's natural protection overlooking the mainlands. The Settling As more and more people came to the Port, the city of Whitehaven was built at the very center of the three villages around it. This city contained both the architecture of the Gilneans and the Quel'dorei due to the preference of the Dawnbreakers. After the city was built, cobblestone roads were paved to each of the villages and the Manor, linking the entire Port in a circuit. With the creation of its seat, Whitehaven, the seat was changed from the Seat of Startide to Dawnbreaker Port. From then on it would be known as a Naval Barony The Second War During the Second War, the Port was used as a critical base for the Alliance in its war against he Orcish Horde. The Port was highly regarded as a stopping point between Gilneas and the Dark Portal, allowing supplies to get to the Alliance troops on the ground. It's navy was widely used to allow the Stormwind refugees to return back to their city once it had been retaken. Once Stormwind had been retaken, several of the Builders of the Port were sent with supplies, both medical and otherwise to the city to allow for it to be rebuilt with haste. After the war ended, the Port returned to simple trade between the two cities. The Third War The Port was crucial in the evacuation of many races of the Port and surrounding lands. After the destruction of the Sunwell, those that remained were slaughtered as the Scourge marched to the port and cleared it for themselves. The Scourge, having another Port in the newly called Ghostlands was devastating to the citizens of the port as they fled to Stormwind as refugees. Several of the merchant vessels unable to depart were swarmed by Scourge troops and the citizens and crew on board turned into more troops for the Undead army. As the Sin'dorei managed to take back their city of SIlvermoon, the Dawnbreaker vessel Heart of Dawn was left sitting in the port. When the Dawnbreaker sisters fled, the youngest, Auril, comandeered the ship and sailed it down to Booty Bay whilst Sabariel began her hunt against demons. The Port was left with a Scourge garrison, unable to be taken until over twelve years later. The Reclaimation The Port of Dawnbreaker was reclaimed by a Hellstrider force led by Lady Sabariel Dawnbreaker herself. These events was crucial to both the moral of the remaining sisters and the strategic point of it being a port. During the Assault, Lady Dawnbreaker was critically injured and was stabilized on her sister's ship, The Heart of Dawn. After the city was taken back from the Scourge garrison, most of the ruined buildings that were unable to stand any longer were demolished and the structure for new towers has been put up. The Hellstrider Force spend many weeks cleaning and rebuilding the city as more workers come to help. After the taint had been cleaned the Hellstriders left a small force left to defend until the Port Defensive, now known as the Guardians, was reformed to a decent standard. Sabariel, as the new baroness, attempted to secure trade agreements with some of the islands on the Eastern coast however a few accepted the terms due to their unyielding loyalty with the Alliance and this port was neutral. The Port has retained its strong ties with Silvermoon and Stormwind, having a neutral trade agreement with both cities. However neither of the Port citizens are able to set foot in the other city, I.e Sabariel cannot set foot within Silvermoon. Destruction After fueling the supplies for the Hellstrider Campaign on the Broken Shore, the Legion would attempt to take out the port and create a base there if possible. After an intense conflict, Auril Dawnbreaker would set charges throughout the city, seeing that the city couldn't be retaken with the current forces at hand, the city was blown. Among the casualties, General Be Flame was one of them. Climate The climate of Dawnbreaker Port is often seen to be rather cold and very overcast. The top temperature recorded was roughly 27ºC and averages around 21ºC. The summer months in the land are often pleasant with the higher temperatures, there is little rainfall during these months and the overcast moves off. The spring months have a random chance during the day to rain or not to rain. Organisation WIP Nobility Military See page; Dawnbreaker Guardians Exports and Imports Exports There are a series of different exports which is shipped out of the Dawnbreaker Port. Some of these include: - Wool - Fish - Stone - Grains - Livestock Imports There are a few imports that are shipped into Dawnbreaker Port, these include: - Alcohol - Fruit - Lumber Cities and Towns Whitehaven The main city of Dawnbreaker Port is the city of Whitehaven which is separated into four major districts. The city's architecture is similar to that of Gilneas, with a rather Gothic look over the more Thalassian architecture, this is to appeal to the other trade parties that would frequently enter the city. During the rebuilding of the city, many of the buildings, those that are structurally compromised, are being leveled and rebuilt with new building with Thalassian design. * Cathedral of The Pheonix: The central place of worship throughout the Dawnbreaker Lands. This cathedral is devoted to Belore and the Light. Out the front of the cathedral is a large hedged area either side of the large walk way which leads out of the city towards Startide, one is able to cross to Startide via a bridge. * The Market Square: '''The main center of trade for the the area. This area is filled with market stalls which traders will sell their wares. The wares sold depend on the traders that have come in and what they've brought in. The outskirts of the districts hold residential housing for the citizens within the city. * '''The Military Ward: This district holds the main barracks for the guards of the city, it also holds the command center in which the commanders of the guards and those of the navy could converse and talk strategy. This district also holds a prison in which the prisoners are able to be kept. Underneath the barracks in a massive archive, used to hold the many documents that the Hellstriders and the House of Dawnbreaker deals with. Known as the Archivum; this underground library-esque building spans for many deep rooms. The lower the floor, the higher-level it is. The final level is known as the Vault. This holds the X-classified records, and documents. * '''The Magi Quarter: '''This district is home to the magi body that make their home within the city. This is district is mostly larger buildings filled with books. This includes a rather large library which is filled with books on the arcane. This district has quite a few towers which is designed with Thalassian architecture. This District has been completely rebuilt with a number of laboratories and libraries, as well as large rooms for the training of the mages. This is the Head Quarters of the Hellstrider Research & Development. Sunwood A small village to the west of Whitehaven is the village of Sunwood, it is built along side a once green forest that is now dead, the village includes a tavern and numerous houses for the farmers to live in. It also has a small market district for the farmers to sell to those looking to buy the produce. Sunwood is near a large forest of Blackwood trees, needed for the making of shafts for the "Black Arrows" used by the Hellstriders. Startide The harbour is to the east of Whitehaven is known as Startide. The harbour sit on the wide canal which allows for the many ships to make port. Opposite the port is a secondary port which holds the more military ships as well as a dry dock. This port will be used by Hellstriders whilst the other is used by merchants. Farstone The mining town to the south-west of Whitehaven is known as Farstone. The village is widely known through the Dawnbreaker lands to be the quarry of stone which is used to paves the roads and build the walls of the city. In the actual town is a small tavern for the miners and a few small houses for them to live in. Dawnbreaker Manor The manor is the main seat for the ruler of the barony. It contains a small hall, a large foyer, three offset bedrooms and an observatory. The manor is in the most strategic place defensively and allows one road in or out. The Manor overlooks the mainland where the sheep and crops are grown. The observatory has been reformed into a War Room, as the telescope was far too rusted to remake.Category:House of Dawnbreaker Category:Places Category:Ports Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Dawnbreaker Port